


Joshua

by Katrandom



Series: The Radio is Playing Our Song Again [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Country Aesthetic, Domestic Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, So I hear you like Dolly Parton, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Everyone seem's to have an obsession with Dolly Parton's 'Jolene' so I give you another great Dolly song.





	Joshua

**Author's Note:**

> As with Are We There Yet?, I was driving back to school and my radio decided this was the next song to listen too and I got Inspired (tm)
> 
> Yes, this is a part of a series that I didn't think would be a series.... what am I doing.
> 
> Here's the song [Joshua - Dolly Parton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdrsSxGDoyU)

Jack stepped out into the chilly fall air, the breeze made the trees whistle and drop more leaves into the piles Jane had raked up last week. Quickly, he tromped down the steps to the garage where he flung his bag into the back of the old blue truck before getting in and pulling onto the highway. He drove some ways before flicking the radio, it crackled a moment before popping to life.

_**“Well a good ways down the railroad track** _   
_**There was this little old rundown shack** _   
_**And in it lived a man I'd never seen”** _

Jack pulled off the highway after about a half hour of driving and onto a low maintenance road. His truck hopped and groaned over every pothole, it was impossible to dodge any of them. After about five minutes and nearly jumping his truck over some long-abandoned railroad tracks he finally saw the house.

If the rumors were right this is where Jack would find the mystery man that the town had been talking about. He hadn’t gotten the opportunity to meet him but if his mother had taught him anything it was to great newcomers with as much warmth as you could handle.

  
**_“Folks said he was a mean and a vicious man_ **   
**_And you better not set foot on his land_ **   
**_I didn't think nobody could be that mean”_ **

A couple of the kids that hung around the coffee shop had said they tried to spy on the new guy but had been chased off by a huge black dog and a man with a rifle. Jack highly doubted that they were telling the truth because they had a horrid habit of stretching the truth.

Besides, the only person he’d ever met with a mean streak like that was his own grandmother and all you had to do to get in her good graces was to ask to bake cookies with her. It was either that or she’d shout at you for walking anywhere close to the garden that sat next to the street. How hard could this be?

  
**_“So I took me out walking down the railroad track_ **   
**_I was a-gonna go down to that little old shack_ **   
**_And just find out if all them things I'd heard was true”_ **

After hearing the town talk about the new guy Jack couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to meet this guy. He couldn’t stand the thought of not getting to meet someone new, it wasn’t the Morrison way. So, after some planning he decided to just go to the guy’s house.

  
**_“There was a big black dog laying out in the yard_ **   
**_And it growled at me and I swallowed hard_ **   
**_And I heard somebody say well who are you”_ **

As Jack pulled up the gravel driveway he noticed a large black pitbull with a chewed-up ear and a gray face laying on the porch. It payed very little attention to Jack getting out of the car until he was close to the steps, then it issued what sounded like a warning growl.

He took a step back but realized the dog had just sighed and was in the process of rolling onto it’s -his- back in a very lazy request for a belly rub. Jack laughed and obliged, taking the opportunity to read the name Manolo on the dog’s collar.

“Are you the vicious dog I’ve been hearing about?” Jack asked.

“Depends on what you’ve heard,” came a voice from above him.

  
**_“Oh and there he stood in the door of that shack_ **   
**_His beard and his hair was long and black_ **   
**_And he was the biggest man I'd ever seen_ **

**_When he spoke his voice was low and deep_ **   
**_But he just didn't frighten me_ **   
**_'Cause somehow I just knew he wasn't mean”_ **

Jack looked up to see a man about his own size standing just inside the doorway leaning on the open screen door. His hair was close cropped with a pristine goatee adorning his sharp and scarred face. His voice was like velvet with just the slightest hint of an accent from somewhere Jack couldn’t quite place.

Jack gapped at the gorgeous man, even with a glower being directed at him. The man raised an eyebrow at him before crouching down to give Manolo a solid pat on the chest. His hand brushed against Jack’s in the process.  
  
**_"He said what you doing snooping 'round my place_**  
 ** _And I saw a smile come across his face_**  
 ** _So I smiled back and I told him who I was"_**

“So, what are you doing all the way out here? This isn’t exactly an easy place to get to,” the man said, a smile twitching on his lips.

Jack returned the smile full force, “Thought I’d come visit our newest arrival. Name’s Jack Morrison.”

  
_**“He said come on in and pull you up a chair** _   
_**You might as well since you already here** _   
_**And he said you can call me Joshua”** _

The man stood and gestured to the door, “Well, Jack, you might as well come in if you’ve come this far. My name’s Gabriel Reyes”

Jack stood and stepped over the dog, giving Gabriel and appreciative smile before walking in. The house was cluttered from the recent move but Gabriel cleaned the table of enough for them to sit and drink coffee in the dining room.

  
 ** _“Joshua Joshua_**  
 ** _Whatcha doing living here all alone_**  
 ** _Joshua Joshua_**  
 ** _Ain't you got nobody to call your own_**  
 ** _No no no no_**  
  
**_We talked 'til the sun was clean out of sight_**  
 ** _And we still talking when it come daylight_**  
 ** _And there was just so much we had to say hey_**  
 ** _I'd spent my life in an orphan's home_**  
 ** _And just like him I was all alone_**  
 ** _So I said yeah when he asked if I'd stay”_**

The pair talked until the sun went down. Nothing was left undiscussed between the two. At some point they had moved to the less cluttered living room couch. Manolo had wandered in and decided that Jack was the perfect place to sleep.

The sun had set before Jack said anything about leaving. He stood and slowly they wandered to the door together, taking their time before finally they were at the door.

“Guess I should get going,” Jack said reluctantly.

Gabriel hesitated before stepping closer and wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist, “You don’t have to.”

  
**_"Oh we grew closer as time went on_ **   
**_And that little old shack it was a happy home_ **   
**_And we just couldn't help but fall in love"_ **

Time went on and Jack found himself spending more time at Gabriel’s house than his own home. They spent the days cleaning and organizing the place while continuing to talk. It was no surprise to either of them that they had fallen in love.

  
_**"That big black dog and that little old shack** _   
_**Sitting down by the railroad track** _   
_**It's plenty good enough for me and Joshua"** _

A year after they met, Jack moved in and soon the house in the middle of nowhere became the home of two men and their old dog. For every year that passed the house became something more than what it had been. It was a dream that Jack and Gabriel could share.

  
 _ **"Joshua Joshua**_  
 _ **Why you're just what I've been looking for**_  
 _ **Joshua Joshua**_  
 _ **You ain't gonna be lonesome anymore**_  
 _ **No no**_  
  
_**Yodel-a-he-ho**_  
  
_**Me and Joshua**_  
 _ **Me and Joshua**_  
 _ **Me and Joshua yeah yeah**_  
 _ **Me and Joshua"**_

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of lame? Yes. Fun writing exercise? Also yes.
> 
> Here's my writing [tumblr](https://katrandomwrites.tumblr.com/) if you have any ideas you'd like to share.
> 
> This series may or may not grow and I may or may not add other pairings and fandoms to it. I really haven't decided yet.


End file.
